sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic Universe
frame|Logo de Sonic Universe 'Sonic Universe '''es un cómic spin-off de ''Sonic the Hedgehog publicado por Archie Comics. Establecido en la continuidad de Sonic the Hedgehog (comic), Sonic Universe ''fue diseñado para expandir el horizonte de ese universo ficticio. La serie muestra a varios personajes a través de ese universo ficticio, particularmente a aquellos que son menos prominentes en la serie principal, incluyendo a Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna y a varios más. ''Sonic Universe ''es publicado mensualmente por Archie Comics a la vez que su titulo principal ''Sonic the Hedgehog, ''y las dos frecuentemente se conectan entre sí. El primer issue fue lanzado a las tiendas de comics el 25 de Febrero de 2009 y cumple el rol del "segundo comic mensual de Sonic" luego de la cancelación del comic de ''Sonic X. Arcos de la historia Sonic Universe ''está normalmente dividido en arcos de la historia, cada uno de cuatro numeros de largo. The Shadow Saga "The Shadow Saga" trata sobre Shadow. Los comics muestran su pelea interdimensional contra Metal Sonic, su primer encuentro con Blaze the Cat, la formación del Team Dark, Shadow y sus misiones para G.U.N., incluyendo la visita a Feist en su Special Zone. *Sonic Universe #1, "Living Weapons" (Febrero 2009) *Sonic Universe #2, "Time and Again" (Marzo 2009) *Sonic Universe #3, "Old Soldiers" (Abril 2009) *Sonic Universe #4, "The Ultimate Lifeform" (Mayo 2009) Mobius: 30 Years Later "Mobius: 30 Years Later", una continuacion de "Mobius: 25 Years Later", se trata de King Sonic y la union de los Future Freedom Fighters, y pelean con la Dark Presence, King Shadow y Tikhaos. *Sonic Universe #5, "Five Years Of Peace" (Junio 2009) *Sonic Universe #6, "Dark Siege" (Julio 2009) *Sonic Universe #7, "What's Old, Is New Again" (Agosto 2009) *Sonic Universe #8, "The Future Freedom Fighters" (Septiembre 2009) Knuckles: The Return "Knuckles: The Return" se trata de Knuckles y Chaotix trabajando para salvar Angel Island y la Master Emerald de las manos del Doctor Finitevus. Tambien aparecen los Downunda Freedom Fighters y la Dark Egg Legion. *Sonic Universe #9, "Echoes of the Past parte 1" (Octubre 2009) *Sonic Universe #10, "Echoes of the Past parte 2" (Noviembre 2009) *Sonic Universe #11, "Echoes of the Past parte 3" (Diciembre 2009) *Sonic Universe #12, "Echoes of the Past parte 4" (Enero 2010) Journey to the East "Journey to the East" se trata sobre Sonic, Tails, Sally Acorn y Monkey Khan luchando con clanes de la Iron Dominion. Tambien se encuentran con Fiona Fox y el Destructix, y se enfrentan con Espio. *Sonic Universe #13, "Endless Reach of Fate" (Febrero 2010) *Sonic Universe #14, "High Price for Rich Nights" (Marzo 2010) *Sonic Universe #15, "No Love in a Conquering Storm" (Abril 2010) *Sonic Universe #16, "A World Under Constant Vigil" (Mayo 2010) The Tails Adventure "The Tails Adventure" es una adaptación de el videojuego ''Tails Adventure. *''Sonic Universe #17, "No Rest for the Weary" (Junio 2010) *Sonic Universe #18, "The Honeymoon's Over" (Julio 2010) *Sonic Universe #19, "Trouble in Paradise parte 3" (Agosto 2010) *Sonic Universe #20, "The Finale of Trouble in Paradise" (Septiembre 2010) Treasure Team Tango "Treasure Team Tango" se trata sobre una busqueda de una Solar Emerald que Blaze hace junto a Amy y Cream. Pero en su camino se encuentan con Team Dark, Team Hooligan y los Babylon Rogues, y todos quieren la Solar Emerald tambien. *Sonic Universe #21, "The Salida" (Octubre 2010) *Sonic Universe #22, "The Cruzada" (Noviembre 2010) *Sonic Universe #23, "The Llevada" (Diciembre 2010) *Sonic Universe #24, "The Parada" (Enero 2011) The Silver Saga "The Silver Saga" involve a Silver luchando con una version de Enerjak y su armada de Prelates, asistiendo a un pequeño grupo de Freedom Fighters liderados por Jani-Ca. *Sonic Universe #25, "Through the Looking Glass" (Febrero 2011) *Sonic Universe #26, "Warped Reflections" (Marzo 2011) *Sonic Universe #27, "Shattered" (Abril 2011) *Sonic Universe #28, "Picking Up the Pieces" (Mayo 2011) Scourge Lockdown Scourgue Lockdown: está en la Zone Jail, y se las arregla para convencer al Destructix de ayudarlo y a muchos otros prisioneros a escapar de "Zone Jail". *Sonic Universe #29, "Inside Job- Part One: Rock Bottom" (Junio 2011) *Sonic Universe #30, "Inside Job- Part Two: Any Port in a Storm" (Julio 2011) *Sonic Universe #31, "Inside Job- Part Three: Setting the Stage" (Agosto 2011) *Sonic Universe #32, "Inside Job- Part Four: No Holds Barred" (Septiembre 2011) Babylon Rising Los Babylon Rogues van en busca de su patria ancestral de Babylon Garden y terminan atacando al New Mobotropolis junto a la Battle Bird Armada. *Sonic Universe #33, "Babylon Rising - Part One: Remembrance" ( octubre de 2011) *Sonic Universe #34, "Babylon Rising - Part Two: Reunion" (noviembre de 2011) *Sonic Universe #35 , "Babylon Rising - Part Three: Retribution" (diciembre de 2011) *Sonic Universe #36, "Babylon Rising - Part Four: Resurrection" (enero de 2012) Scrambled "Scrambled" se centra en Eggman intentando encontrar al traidor, su sobrino, Snively, despues de que huyera del Eggman Empire. *Sonic Universe #37, "Scrambled - Part 1: The Man in Charge" (Febrero 2012) *Sonic Universe #38, "Scrambled - Part 2: Family" (Marzo 2012) *Sonic Universe #39, "Scrambled - Part 3: Line in the Sand" (Abril 2012) *Sonic Universe #40, "Scrambled - Part 4: In the Name of Love!" (Mayo 2012) Secret Freedom Fighters Luego de que Ixis Naugus tomo la corona de Elias, el y Harvey Who hicieron un equipo llamado los Secret Freedom Fighters para detener a Naugus de sus supuestos "planes malvados" *Sonic Universe #41, "Unsung Heroes - Part 1: The Big Guns!" (Junio 2012) *Sonic Universe #42, "Unsung Heroes - Part 2: The Terror Below" (Julio 2012) *Sonic Universe #43, "Unsung Heroes - Part 3: Occupational Hazards" (Agosto 2012) *Sonic Universe #44, "Unsung Heroes - Part 4: Fight the Power!" (Septiembre 2012) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Esta adaptacion de la secuela de Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing comienza tomando parte del comic de Sonic Universe *Sonic Universe #45, "Race for the Stars" (Octubre 2012) Chaotix Quest Vector, Espio, y Charmy salen a buscar a Mighty y Ray, que se han perdido mientras buscaban a la hermana de Mighty. *Sonic Universe #46, "All For One - Part 1: Picking up the Trail!" (Noviembre 2012) *Sonic Universe #47, "All For One - Part 2: Ongoing Investigation!" (Diciembre 2012) *Sonic Universe #48, "All For One - Part 3: Deep Cover" (Enero 2013) *Sonic Universe #49, "All For One - Part 4: Friends, Foes & Family" (Febrero 2013) Forged In Fire El número 50 de el comic, comienza con Shard enfrentando a su "hermano" Metal Sonic en una lucha épica. *Sonic Universe #50, "Forged In Fire"/"Go Ahead… Mecha My Day! - Parte 3 & 4" When Worlds Collide En las doce historias presentadas en los números de los comics ''Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, e incluso Sonic Universe, muestran a Sonic y Mega Man derrotando a sus mas temibles enemigos. *''Sonic Universe #51, "When Worlds Collide - Part 2: Mistaken Identities" (Abril 2013) *Sonic Universe #52, "When Worlds Collide - Part 5: The Advance Guard" (Mayo 2013) *Sonic Universe #53, "When Worlds Collide - Part 8: Liberation" (Junio 2013) *Sonic Universe #54, "When Worlds Collide - Part 11: Worst of the Worst" (Julio 2013) Pirate Plunder Panic Toma lugar directamente después de ''When Worlds Collide. ''Blaze, Amy, Cream y Marine tratan de conseguir la última Sol Emerald en poder de los malvados piratas Capitan Metal y Capitán Whisker. El arco es casi exactamente concurrente con "Countdown to Chaos" en la serie principal, con STH #256 tomando donde deja la historia SU #58. *Sonic Universe #55, "Pirate Plunder Panic - Part 1" (Agosto 2013) *Sonic Universe #56, "Pirate Plunder Panic - Part 2" (Septiembre 2013) *Sonic Universe #57, "Pirate Plunder Panic - Part 3" (Octubre 2013) *Sonic Universe #58, "Pirate Plunder Panic - Part 4" (Noviembre 2013) Shadow Fall "Shadow Fall" cumple como secuela de ''Shadow the Hedgehog, comenzando temprano despues de el comienzo de Shattered World Crisis. El arco se centra en el Team Dark y G.U.N. investigando un nuevo Black Comet aproximandose a la tierra. *''Sonic Universe'' #59, "Shadow Fall - Part 1: Into the Unknown" (Diciembre 2013) *''Sonic Universe'' #60, "Shadow Fall - Part 2: Shadow in the Dark" (Enero 2014) *''Sonic Universe'' #61, "Shadow Fall - Part 3: A Matter of Trust" (Febrero 2014) *''Sonic Universe'' #62, "Shadow Fall - Part 3: A Matter of Survival" (Marzo 2014) The Great Chaos Caper En "The Great Chaos Caper", Knuckles y Chaotix buscan una Chaos Emerald para ayudar a resolver la Shattered World Crisis. En el camino, luchan contra el Team Hooligan, que fue contratado por el Dr. Eggman para encontrar la misma Esmeralda, y encuentran a Chip, quien posee la esmeralda. *''Sonic Universe'' #63, "The Great Chaos Caper - Part 1: On the Hunt" (Abril 2014) *''Sonic Universe'' #64, "The Great Chaos Caper - Part 2: The Usual Suspects" (Mayo 2014) *[[Archie Sonic Universe Issue 65|''Sonic Universe #65]], "The Great Chaos Caper - Part 3: Chip off the Ol' Emerald!" (Junio 2014) * [[Archie Sonic Universe Issue 66|''Sonic Universe #66]], "The Great Chaos Caper - Part 4: Water Way To Go!" (Julio 2014) Total Eclipse En "Total Eclipse", Eclipse the Darkling regresa para vengarse de Shadow. Mientras Shadow y el Team Dark buscan a Eclipse en Angel Island. * Sonic Universe #67, "Total Eclipse - Part 1: Uninvited Guests" (Agosto 2014) * Sonic Universe #68, "Total Eclipse - Part 2: Tipping Point" (Septiembre 2014) * Sonic Universe #69, "Total Eclipse - Part 3: Shadow Boxing" (Octubre 2014) * Sonic Universe #70, "Total Eclipse - Finale: Last Resort" (Noviembre 2014) Spark of Life "Spark of Life" muestra a NICOLE, Sally, Tails y Big viajando a una isla desolada para investigar las señales del mundo digital. Allí, encuentran al Dr. Ellidy, que les explica los origenes de NICOLE en la continuidad del Post-Super Genesis Wave. Cuando cae la noche, el grupo se enfrenta a mounstruos de Dark Gaia y a Phage, una misteriosa entidad habitando el mundo digital. * Sonic Universe #71 (Diciembre 2014) * Sonic Universe #72 (Enero 2015) * Sonic Universe #73 (Febrero 2015) * Sonic Universe #74 (Marzo 2015) Fury *''Sonic Universe'' #75, "Fury" (Abril 2015) Worlds Unite *''Sonic Universe'' #76, "Worlds Unite - Parte Uno: A través del Tiempo y del espacio" (Mayo 2015) *''Sonic Universe'' #77, "Worlds Unite - Parte Cinco: Todos en el mismo bote" (Junio 2015) *''Sonic Universe'' #78, "Worlds Unite - Parte Nueve: Infinitas Posibilidades" (Julio 2015) The Silver Age "The Silver Age" es un arco que detalla como Silver the Hedgehog comienza su actual misión de cerrar los Genesis Portals, y revela el estado actual del Silver del futuro en la línea de tiempo post-Super Genesis Wave. *''Sonic Universe'' #79, "The Silver Age - Parte Uno" (Agosto 2015) *''Sonic Universe'' #80, "The Silver Age - Parte Dos" (Septiembre 2015) *''Sonic Universe'' #81, "The Silver Age - Parte Tres" (Octubre 2015) *''Sonic Universe'' #82, "The Silver Age - Parte Cuatro" (Noviembre 2015) Eggman's Dozen *''Sonic Universe'' #83 *''Sonic Universe'' #84 *''Sonic Universe'' #85 *''Sonic Universe'' #86 Adaptaciones de videojuegos Lista de videojuegos de Sonic adaptados al cómic: *Sonic Adventure 2 en flashbacks en el issue #2. *Tails Adventure en los issues #17-20. *Varios elementos derivados de Sonic Heroes & Sonic Rush aparecen en los issues #21-24. *Una adaptación de Sonic Riders y Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity en issues #33-36. *Una adaptación promocional de Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed en issue #45. *Una reimpresión de la adaptación de Sonic the Hedgehog CD de Sonic the Hedgehog #25 aparece en el issue #50. *Varios elementos derivados de Sonic Rush Adventure aparecen en issues #55-58. *El arco "Shadow Fall" (issues #59-62) funciona como secuela de Shadow the Hedgehog. en:Sonic Universe Categoría:Archie Categoría:Sonic Universe